movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
We're In a Hole
We're In a Hole is a scene, inspired by Dumb and Dumber. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbYan4RbKQ0 Transcript: 1: *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm only a squirrel, Andrew. Anyone can make a mistake. Come on, Stop being a kitty. So we backtracked a tad. *Andrew Catsmith: A tad?! A tad, Stephen?! You've been driving along the country to backtrack a tad in the wrong direction? Now how will we ever film spoof travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style)...? And along with Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), The Secret of NIMH (TrainBoy43 Style), and Kung Fu Quasi...?! If we keep ending up taking the wrong path? (sighs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: It's not gonna do any good to sit here doing nothing. We're in a hole. So we'd better dig ourselves out. *Andrew Catsmith: Look. Right. You're right. Absolutely correct. 2: *Psy: I'm only a leopard, Anderson. Anyone can make a mistake. Come on, stop being a baby. So we backtracked a tad. *Anderson: A tad?! A tad, Psy?! You've been driving along the country to backtrack a tad in the wrong direction? Now how will we ever get other friends to join our team...? And find out if TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle is going to upload more films...?! If we keep ending up taking the wrong path? (sighs) *Psy: It's not gonna do any good to sit here doing nothing. We're in a hole. So we'd better dig ourselves out. *Anderson: Look. Right. You're right. Absolutely correct. 3: *Lillian: I'm only a girl, Stephenie. We make mistakes some times. Come on, don't be too sad. So we shouldn't do attractions. *Stephenie: Attraction?! Attraction, Lillian?! You've been driving along the country to backtrack a tad in the wrong direction? Now how will more parts of Cub and Company be made...? And along with other spoofs that will be made...?! If we keep ending up taking the wrong path? (sighs) *Lillian: It's not gonna do any good to sit here doing nothing. We're in a hole. So we'd better dig ourselves out. *Stephenie: Look. Right. You're right. Absolutely correct. 4: *Stanz: I'm not stupid, Einstein. *Danny: Neither am I. We make mistakes sometimes. Don't be upset. Come on. We shouldn't be stopped by anyone. *Einstein: Stopped by anyone?! Stopped by anyone, guys?! You've been driving along the country to backtrack a tad in the wrong direction? Now how will more parts of Julian Bernardino make full parody films...? And have more subscribers to help him do so...?! If we keep ending up taking the wrong path? (sighs) *Danny: It's not gonna do any good to sit here doing nothing. We're in a hole. So we'd better dig ourselves out. *Stanz: Yeah. Not a problem. *Einstein: Look. Right. You're right. Absolutely correct. 5: *Rompo: I'm not crazy, Ferd. We always do mistakes. Come on, Stop being upset. I guess we need to get attention. *Tongueo: Attention?! Attention to anyone else, Edwin?! You've been driving along the country to backtrack a tad in the wrong direction? Now how will more parts of other users make full parody films...? And have more subscribers to help him do so...?! If we keep ending up taking the wrong path? (sighs) *Rompo: It's not gonna do any good to sit here doing nothing. We're in a hole. So we'd better dig ourselves out. *Tongueo: Look. Right. You're right. Absolutely correct. Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes